


Google Translate Can Get You Laid

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, First Time, Hook-Up, Humor, Language Barrier, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pep talks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: If you had asked Nathan if he ever thought he would be making this phone call, he would think you were crazy. However, as he stared at himself in the mirror of a hotel bathroom, he was thinking that maybehewas crazy.“Hello, Son Number One! What are you up to on this fine evening?”Nathan blushed just from hearing Adam's voice. “I’m about to lose my virginity to Shoma Uno."





	Google Translate Can Get You Laid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember why I had this idea, but I decided writing something from Nathan's POV was a good plan. What is funnier than this choice?
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

If you had asked Nathan if he ever thought he would be making this phone call, he would think you were crazy. However, as he stared at himself in the mirror of a hotel bathroom, hoping the owner of said phone would answer, he was thinking that maybe _he_ was crazy.

“Hello, Son Number One! What are you up to on this fine evening?” Adam asked. “It is evening there, right?”

Nathan blushed just from hearing his voice. “I’m about to lose my virginity to Shoma Uno and I’m freaking out, talk me down,” he blurted out.

There was a long pause and Adam cleared his throat. “Um. Did I hear that correct? Did you just say you were about to have sex with Shoma Uno and you’ve never been with a guy before?”

“Or anybody,” Nathan added, sitting on the toilet lid heavily. “I should definitely back out, right? Or maybe not? I mean, he’s a really good kisser, and-“

“Nathaniel, how have you been at _college_ for a year and you’re still a virgin?!” Adam asked incredulously. “Honestly, I raised you better than this-“

“Hey, skating and school takes up a lot of time! I don’t have time for dating or even parties to hook up with someone! And I mean, it’s not really safe for me to drink and hook up when some people know my face and will remember I’m an athlete they can blackmail,” he pointed out. “So yes, I’m a virgin, a big ol’ virgin, but Shoma Uno seduced me and- and I’m hiding in his hotel room bathroom freaking out because what the hell, _Shoma Uno_ wants to have sex with me??? Not only is he a guy and I’ve never even thought about that, but he’s _Shoma Uno_!”

Adam hummed. “Aren’t you guys friends?”

“Well, we goof off together, but we’re not really friends,” Nathan pointed out. “He doesn’t speak English and I don’t speak Japanese, hard to be friends without the ability to communicate. We’re friendly skaters at ice shows and stuff,” he explained.

“How did he seduce you if you can’t talk?” Adam asked, sounding very confused.

Nathan spluttered. “He grabbed my hand, guided me to an empty hallway, then kissed me and asked ‘okay’, and I kind of just nodded, so he kissed me again and it- it was really, really hot,” he stressed. “Like wow. That guy can kiss. I’ve never kissed a boy but no girl has ever kissed me like that, that’s for sure, he did this thing with his tongue-“

“Alright, I don’t need details about my baby Nate and tiny little Shoma Uno’s tongue,” he said, making an ‘ew’ sound. “Well, hey, if you want to go for it, have fun! Just remember to use protection, and that lube is your friend. Also no teeth if you suck his dick, ow.”

Nathan whimpered. “This is a bad idea, right?”

“Only if you think it is,” Adam said. “It’s an ice show, Nathan. The only place with more hooking up is the Olympics. I happen to know it’s the only place Johnny Weir can get laid anymore, and no, I did _not_ partake. Blech.”

Nathan laughed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, okay thanks. I just- I needed to have a freak out and talk about it I guess? So I’m gonna go. Um. Do it. You know. _It_.”

“WOOO! Go Nathan! Get rid of that V-Card!” Adam cheered, and Nathan blushed and hung up. He put his phone in his pocket, looked at his reflection one more time before nodding and walking out the door. He startled some when Shoma was standing there, head tilted to the side. 

“Talk? Who?” he asked, looking confused.

Nathan blushed. “Talking to myself.” Shoma looked at him still and he swallowed. “I’m just nervous. Had to kind of calm down?” 

Shoma seemed to understand well enough. “First?” he asked in a gentle tone, and Nathan blushed and nodded. Shoma smirked and stepped up to him, sliding his arms around Nathan’s shoulders. “It okay. Show you. Good time,” he teased, leaning up on his toes to kiss Nathan again.

And yeah, that was why Nathan followed him to his hotel room. For someone with such rough lips, Shoma Uno kissed like nothing Nathan had ever experienced before. Nathan had a few girlfriends. And even in the past, he kind of ‘hung out’ with girls on ice show tours. But it was always the like ‘hold hands and maybe kiss a little’ type of thing. The furthest he ever went with a girl was getting her shirt off so he could touch her boobs. When he got more popular and people started recognizing him, he was smart enough to realize he had to be careful about that sort of thing. 

But Shoma was safe. He was more famous than Nathan. And he was Japanese so it wouldn’t be like in USA where tons of out people skated, he couldn’t keep sponsors if he outed himself. So yeah, Nathan was definitely ready to do this.

Shoma pressed their bodies together and it was different than what Nathan was used to, hard muscle instead of soft boobs, but Nathan definitely was fine with that. He moaned as Shoma started guiding him towards the bed, stumbling backwards to keep from breaking the kiss with Shoma. When he met the bed, Shoma pushed him to sit down. Shoma stood in front of him, smirking down at him. “Okay?” he asked, and Nathan nodded mutely. 

When Shoma tugged his shirt over his head, Nathan’s blood rushed south. Yep, he was definitely bisexual. “Wow,” he said, taking in the defined pecs and tight abs. He was pretty sure two years ago, Shoma didn’t look like that in the locker room. Somehow he’d missed taking a glance lately. His waist was narrow, his chest and shoulders broad, his muscles defined, and the dark trail of hair peeking out of the top of his jeans kind of made Nathan want to unbuckle that belt himself. Instead, he reached out, hand hovering over Shoma’s abs. “Can I touch you?” he asked slowly, remembering the whole ‘consent is key’ thing his dad stressed during the sex talk when he was younger. 

Shoma smirked and nodded. “Okay touch,” he said, and Nathan put his hand over Shoma’s abs. Any figure skater had a tight stomach and strong core, but Nathan had not yet achieved a six-pack like that. I was shocked Shoma had one given his short, stocky torso seemed soft before. Tight abs weren’t something he associated with girls. Even skaters, most of them just didn’t have that sort of stomach. But he really, really liked it. “Fuck.”

Shoma smirked and pushed Nathan back some, moving to straddle his lap. “Not yet,” he said and Nathan’s cheeks flushed. Shoma sat on his lap, thighs spread wide above him, and slid a hand into Nathan’s curls as he leaned in to kiss him teasingly gently. “Like curl,” he said, petting Nathan’s hair. “Soft. I like,” he added, then pressed their bodies together, kissing Nathan as he did so.

Nathan grunted when Shoma rocked their hips together, hands coming to catch him by the ass. Shoma moaned and pressed his ass into Nathan’s hands. Nathan groaned, grabbing his round, perky ass more tightly. All skaters had nice asses, but Shoma had a really, really great ass. Even in jeans that prevented him from really grabbing them, the round globes of his ass filled Nathan’s hands perfectly. He experimentally used his grip to tug Shoma’s hips into his and was rewarded with a whimper as his embarrassingly hard erection – they had only just started making out, how even – pressed against the bulge in Shoma’s pants. Shoma encouraged him, rocking their hips together until Nathan, in a surge of need, stood up, still holding Shoma, and threw him onto the bed. 

Nathan then froze, blushing at his own boldness, but Shoma just looked up at with lust-filled eyes and red, slick lips and crawled back up towards the pillows. Nathan got with the program and crawled up the bed after him. He straddled one of Shoma’s thighs and stood on his knees to tug his shirt over his head. He knew his hair was a mess when he came out of it, but Shoma just grabbed his wrist and yanked until he tumbled down on top of Shoma. For a split second he worried he might be too heavy for how small Shoma was, but Shoma just wrapped a leg around his hip and tugged until their hips were snug together, too. Nathan figured he really wasn’t that much taller than Shoma. Maybe three inches. There were girls taller than him, so Shoma could handle his weight. 

For the longest, they just made out, hands roaming and hips rolling together. That was something Nathan had experience with. Making out and a little dry-humping was still in his comfort zone. A hard erection against his hip was different, but the sounds Shoma made were intoxicating, so he really didn’t care if it was new. It felt good. Shoma made the sexiest low moans when he kissed his jaw, teeth scraping against the sharp bone. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he panted between kisses.

Shoma smirked and arched his head back, letting Nathan get to his throat. “Good. Like it,” Shoma said, and Nathan went to town finding the best spot on Shoma’s throat and sucking and kissing and biting at it. 

“Shoma, fuck,” Nathan gasped as Shoma grabbed his ass and pulled his hips hard against his own. 

Shoma moaned. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Nathan, Nathan,” he pushed at him some and Nathan raised up on his knees, looking down at him worriedly.

“You okay?” he asked, and Shoma nodded but pushed Nathan off of him. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and came back, sitting up as he typed something. Nathan was very confused.

It became clear when Shoma hit a button and his phone started talking. Nathan bit his lip, fighting a laugh at the robotic Google Translate voice. “Am I your first man or first sex of all?”

Nathan grinned and pulled his own phone out of his back pocket. He opened the translator and spoke. “First ever. Why?” 

After listening to what it said, Shoma giggled and typed something else. “First time make you not last long probably. I perform oral sex then you penetrate me.”

Nathan doubled over laughing, putting a hand over his mouth. Shoma tilted his head and Nathan laughed. “Funny translation,” he explained. “But okay, yeah. I mean I’m not going to say no,” he said, and Shoma seemed to understand.

“Okay. Pants?” he asked, and Nathan swallowed hard but nodded. Shoma leaned in and kissed him and Nathan whimpered as his hands trailed down his stomach to get to his jeans. It felt weird having someone unbutton his pants for him, but it felt good when Shoma slid his hands into the back and grabbed his ass as he pushed the jeans down. Nathan moaned and curled a hand around Shoma’s neck as Shoma’s fingertips ghosted around his hips. He hated breaking the kiss, but when Shoma directed him to take his pants off, he remembered what he was going to get instead of more (frankly amazing) kisses. He pulled his pants off, boxers still on, and Shoma gestured for him to lay down against the pillows. Shoma smiled and crawled over him to kiss him sweetly. “No nervous. Be good,” he said in a reassuring tone and Nathan had to grin.

“Your English is adorable,” he confessed, and Shoma made a face.

“Always adorable. Why not ‘sexy’?” he said with a little grump pout before moving to take his own pants off. Nathan blinked when he realized Shoma literally didn’t have on any underwear. 

“How do you wear jeans with no boxers?” he asked, cringing at the thought of denim and the zipper on his bare skin. 

Shoma tilted his head, clearly mentally translating, before he smiled. “Plan get naked fast. No bother after shower,” he said smugly. Nathan was a little surprised Shoma was so sure he would say yes. “You naked, too,” he said, and then grabbed Nathan’s boxers. Nathan lifted his hips so Shoma could take them off and blushed even harder when Shoma’s eyes went straight to his dick. Nathan had never really thought about what his naked body looked like to others. He grew up skating, so locker rooms and even shared showers weren’t uncommon. He never really looked at penises though, so he didn’t really have much to go on in judging whether his was weird looking. He’d seen porn, but nobody’s penis was that big in everyday life, he assumed. He didn’t think his was weird looking, but Shoma seemed to be looking pretty hard. 

He gasped however when Shoma touched him. He swallowed hard and looked down as Shoma stroked him slowly. It was weird how somebody else’s hand felt different than his. Shoma smiled up at him. “Like?” he asked, and Nathan nodded rapidly. Shoma smirked. “Like more?” he said, and before Nathan could react, he ducked down and licked the tip. Nathan whimpered and closed his eyes before he came right then and there at the sight of Shoma’s tongue flattened over the tip of his dick. 

The feeling of Shoma’s mouth around his dick was _incredible_. The hot, wet pressure as he slowly bobbed his head up and down was mind-blowing. Nathan groaned, hands grasping at the bedsheets as Shoma sucked him off. He wasn’t sure how the hell he made it so long without coming, but when Shoma pulled off and _put his mouth on his balls_ he cried out in surprise. “Shit, I’m gonna come!” he gasped, and Shoma stroked him faster, licking his lips as he watched until Nathan came, spilling on Shoma’s hand and his own stomach. 

Nathan panted, blinking down at Shoma in shock. Technically, Nathan assumed, that meant he wasn’t a virgin anymore. Another person made him come. That seemed like sex to him. Shoma laughed softly and Nathan suddenly blushed because he came so fucking fast, he would never live that down. Holy shit he had to run away now. However, Shoma just crawled up his body, careful with his dirty hand, and pecked Nathan’s lips. “Cute,” he purred. Nathan watched him reach out and grab a tissue from the holder on the bedside table to clean his hand and give Nathan’s stomach a cursory swipe before he grabbed his phone. He typed something in and settled on Nathan’s lap, making him hiss when his thigh touched his over-sensitive dick. He leaned in and kissed Nathan’s jaw as he hit the button to make his phone read the translation. “Do not be shameful. My first time it happened in my pants. The pants did not come off before orgasm happens.”

Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shoma, sighing as he kissed his throat. “Okay, maybe not so embarrassed now,” he admitted. He moaned as Shoma nipped at his skin. “Fuck, do that again,” he said, and Shoma licked and sucked that spot more vigorously. 

“Mmmm. Hot boy,” Shoma mumbled against his throat. He pulled back and kissed Nathan firmly. Nathan held him by the hips, moaning as Shoma sucked on his bottom lip, teeth nipping at it gently. “Fuck, Shoma,” he moaned against his lips when they broke to breathe. “You’re the best kisser I’ve ever kissed.”

Shoma smirked. “Good kiss? I like,” he said, then kissed Nathan again, groaning as he rocked his hips against Nathan’s. Nathan slid a hand down to grab Shoma’s ass. It was just as rock-hard as he had expected. Shoma sighed into the kiss, letting Nathan touch his ass and thighs and hips. Nathan couldn’t get over how good Shoma felt in his lap. Shoma kissed his ear and whispered, “You hard again. Like hard.”

Nathan would be embarrassed at how fast he came _and_ got hard again, but Shoma was just so good at making him feel pleasure. Or maybe he just didn’t know Shoma was bad and it was even better with someone else. But really, he figured it was Shoma, cause those kissing skills said a lot already. “Mmm, Shoma,” he moaned and Shoma pulled away with wide, lust-filled eyes. 

“I can do?” he asked, then nodded to the bedside table where there were condoms and lube. “Put inside me?”

Nathan bit his lip against a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He _really_ loved Shoma’s terrible English. 

Now, Nathan had seen porn before. Not necessarily gay porn, but he had seen a thing or two about anal. It was either very fake enjoyment or openly painful looking, so he really wasn’t sure why Shoma was so eager. He got that it was different for dudes, like something made it feel different, but he hadn’t ever really had the nerve to ask a gay friend ‘why do you like it in your ass?’ so he wasn’t sure what Shoma was so excited about. He just hoped he wasn’t gonna fuck up and hurt Shoma in the process. Shoma gave him a sexy little smirk as he rolled the condom onto Nathan’s dick – and Nathan was very glad now that Shoma made him come once before doing this – and then crawled onto his lap again. He poured lube on his fingers and reached back behind him. Nathan’s throat went very dry when Shoma closed his eyes and moaned softly while he _fingered himself_. In a far quicker time than Nathan would have expected, he was putting lube on Nathan’s condom-covered penis, and shuffling to put it inside him. “Must slow,” Shoma said, looking at him closely. “Fast hurt. No fast,” he said, and Nathan nodded.

“Slow, yeah, got it.” He held Shoma’s hips to help him and Shoma gave him a sweet smile before slowly pushing himself down onto Nathan’s dick. Nathan gasped at the feeling as he slowly sank onto Nathan. He bit his lip and closed his eyes but Nathan couldn’t stop looking at his handsome face. A few times, he stopped and readjusted, and Nathan got the idea to rub his hips and thighs to maybe soothe him. Shoma finally settled and Nathan could feel the sweat near his hairline at how fucking _tight_ Shoma was. “Fuck,” he panted and Shoma opened his eyes.

Shoma leaned in, smiling as he pecked Nathan’s lips. “Need relax. Shhh,” he said, and Nathan nodded quickly, fingers twitching against his hips. Shoma bit his lip and rolled his hips some. Nathan saw _stars_ at just that slow movement. Shoma kissed him teasingly before moving to plant his hands on Nathan’s chest, looking him right in the eyes as he slowly lifted up, and went back down. Nathan knew his grip on Shoma’s thighs was probably painful, but fuck it felt so good. “Mmmm. Good inside,” Shoma sighed, lazily rocking back onto Nathan’s dick in a leisurely movement. “You feel?” he asked, sighing and shivering. “There inside. Mmmm nice feel.”

“That feels good?” Nathan asked, and Shoma nodded.

“Yes. Feel good,” he said, leaning back some. “Good place so close. Need little more.”

Nathan thought he had an idea what Shoma was saying, so he tilted his hips just so and Shoma gasped, moaning long and loudly. “There?”

“Yes, yes there,” Shoma gritted out, speeding up his movements. “Nathan,” he moaned, putting his hands on Nathan’s thighs to brace himself. Nathan had a brief moment’s idea to do something sexy and cool, like flip them over in one move and fuck Shoma, but he thought better. Most likely all that would happen is him hurting Shoma and getting kicked out. Shoma seemed to like what was happening right now, and Nathan _really_ liked it, so he decided instead to just do his best to make Shoma pleased, too, and reached out to grab his dick. Shoma was hard and dripping so it was clear he really was enjoying this. When Nathan grabbed his dick and started stroking it, Shoma gasped and moaned. “Yes, Nathan!” he moaned loudly.

Nathan groaned, feeling himself getting very close. “Shoma, I’m close,” he warned, and Shoma just nodded, riding him faster.

“I come soon. You do it,” he panted. Nathan got the idea what that meant, and he rubbed his thumb over Shoma’s tip like he did himself when he was masturbating, and as Shoma slammed himself down on Nathan’s cock, he cried out and tensed, groaning low in his throat as he came all over Nathan’s hand. Nathan gasped as he tightened around him, and barely managed to grip Shoma’s hips and hang on as he thrust upwards, coming harder than he ever had before. 

Shoma squeaked some at the harsh movement, but didn’t stop Nathan as he emptied into the condom, dick deep inside of Shoma. Shoma sighed when Nathan went limp, flopping his head back against the pillows as he panted like he’d just did his free skate. Nathan blinked blearily up at the ceiling, groaning when Shoma pulled off of him. Shoma flopped down onto the bed beside him and giggled. Nathan turned to look at him with a grin. “Hey,” he said, voice hoarse post-orgasm. 

Shoma smirked. “Hi,” he said, then giggled and rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he looked at Nathan’s heaving, sweaty chest. “Like first time?” he asked, and Nathan smirked.

“Yeah, you?”

Shoma winked. “Good dick,” he said and Nathan cracked up, laughing at that. He fished around for his phone and grabbed it. He brought it over and shifted to lay his head on Nathan’s shoulder casually as he typed something in. He held it up and this time Nathan saw the screen as it spoke. “I never fuck man younger before. You are the first virgin I do sex with. Surprised you did not do sex before because you face handsome and funny man.”

Nathan smirked down at him. “Hey, I’m not a virgin anymore, so it’s all good,” he said, and Shoma seemed to get the gist cause he smirked and craned his lips up to kiss Nathan, slow and lazy. Nathan rolled onto his side to face him and curled an arm around him, content to trade those amazing kisses for a while longer before he had to go. 

~

Everybody got on the bus super early to go to the arena, and Javi really wanted to nap. Instead, there was a commotion as Stephane came running onto the bus, phone in hand. “Mr. Uno, I have questions!” he sing-songed, dancing his way down the aisle with a smirk on his face. “Why did Adam Rippon text me in the middle of the night to ask if I could take lube and condoms to your room and then reply ‘never mind he probably has them’?” he asked, hopping onto the seat in front of Shoma and Yuzuru, kneeling on it to look over the back. “I want the gossip!”

Javi – and everybody else – sat up and listened in. “Oh wow, Shoma got laid? Damn!” Alex said from beside Javi. 

“Ew, he is a baby,” Kana said from behind Shoma and Yuzuru’s row. “Gross.”

Yuzuru blushed but translated to Shoma, who laughed hard in surprise and then smirked, winking at Stephane before replying. Yuzuru gasped dramatically. “Ewwwww, he really is a baby!” he said in English. He looked around, eyes landing on the row of Americans in the very back. Javi turned around and saw a very wide-eyed, very red Nathan Chen staring at the whole bus. “Are you even legal age?!” Yuzuru asked, looking horrified.

Stephane gasped and then burst out laughing. “You had sex with _Shoma_?!”

Shoma shrugged and said something else that Yuzuru translated, looking even more disturbed. “Oh my God, you took a two-time World Champion’s virginity?! Shoma!”

Javi couldn’t help it, as he got over his sleepy confusion, he laughed loudly along with Stephane. “Oh please, it’s not like I didn’t do the same thing to you,” he teased unthinkingly, only to have everybody’s laughter die down when Yuzuru turned to Javier with a mixture of embarrassment and rage in his eyes. “Oh, nobody knew that?” Javi asked in a fearful voice.

“You,” Yuzuru growled, and Javier jumped out of his seat suddenly.

“Oh look, that taxi looks fun, I’ll take that to get to the rink!” he cried as he booked it, running away before the entire skating community got to witness his death at the hands of Yuzuru Hanyu. 

In the back of the bus, Nathan let out a relieved sigh as the gossip shifted to that news instead. He looked at Shoma and saw Shoma had turned around in his seat and was looking. When their eyes met, Shoma winked at him before turning around to face the front again.


End file.
